Todo irá bien
by Rex the Machine
Summary: UA. A pesar del miedo, la tristeza y el dolor, una mínima esperanza permanecería en su corazón. Ahora, todo irá bien. ¡Participante de Halloween: La noche de los caídos del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


OH YEAH, A CUATRO HORAS DEL FINAL DEL PLAZO LO CONSEGUÍ. Es la primera vez que llego tan justito xDD

**Disclaimer:** Según me han dicho Pokémon no me pertenece...

**Advertencias:** Pues... puede que insinuación al SpecialShipping (Red/Yellow). UA, Ooc, muerte de un personaje, violencia, sangre, fantasmeo intenso, pesimismo a raudales, bipolaridad... son menos de las que me esperaba (?)

**Nota adicional: **Este fic participa en "Halloween: La noche de los caídos" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

* * *

><p>«Todo irá bien.»<p>

Aquellas palabras sonaban sin descanso en su mente. Se repetían una y otra vez, convenciéndola de que no debía tener miedo, pero era irremediable no sentirlo.

Tumbada en la cama de su habitación y con los ojos cerrados, buscaba la manera de cambiar lo que debían hacer, y es que no era capaz de explicar cómo Gold había conseguido convencer a todos para ir a explorar la mansión del bosque, una casa enorme que llevaba abandonada durante generaciones. Y al pensar en ella le era imposible no recordar la historia que su abuela le había contado años atrás.

* * *

><p>— Toma asiento cariño.<p>

La pequeña niña rubia, de unos seis años, se subió con dificultad al sofá en el que se encontraba la mujer de pelo cano. Fuera llovía con fuerza, y el calor del interior de la estancia era debido únicamente al calefactor de una de sus paredes.

La mayor acarició suavemente una de las sonrosadas mejillas de su nieta cuando esta logró acomodarse en el sillón. Esta la miraba curiosa, deseosa de escuchar lo que le había sido prometido.

— Abuela — La llamó — ¿Puedes contarme la historia que me dijiste?

La anciana la miró dudosa, quizás era demasiado pequeña. Sin previo aviso un ruido se escuchó desde la sala contigua.

— ¡Venga abuela! — Un niño de pelo azabache y grandes ojos dorados apareció en la puerta.

Momentos después el chico ya estaba encaramado en el sofá, mientras su abuela reía por la escena. Su hermana mayor lo ayudó a subir, aunque no le hacía mucha falta. A pesar de ser un año menor que Yellow, ya era varios centímetros mayor que ella. Y no es que fuera especialmente alto, sino que la chica era bastante pequeña de estatura para su edad.

Una vez los dos estuvieron colocados, a la mayor no le quedó más remedio que comenzar la narración.

— Sabéis que hoy es Halloween ¿no, mis niños? — Ambos asintieron confiados — Pues esta historia trata sobre algo que ocurrió este mismo día pero hace muchos años. – Hizo pequeña pausa antes de continuar—.

«Hace bastante tiempo vivía en la mansión del bosque un hombre adinerado junto a su esposa, su hija y su hijo. Llevaban una vida fácil y tranquila, con comodidades acorde con el dinero que tenían, y todos concordaban en que parecían una familia feliz. Uno de aquellos años, el día siguiente a la noche de los muertos, un socio del padre llegó a tratar importantes asuntos de negocios con él, pero lo que encontró en aquella casa causó conmoción en todo el lugar. Todos los miembros de la familia habían sido asesinados la noche anterior, todos menos el hijo menor del cuál no encontraron rastro. Finalmente, tras una serie de investigaciones, llegaron a la conclusión de que era el niño el que había matado a su familia por razones totalmente desconocidas. Desde aquel momento se dice que la mansión quedó maldita y nadie ha vuelo a ocuparla jamás. Muchos dicen que el fantasma atormentado del asesino merodea por sus pasillos cada noche.»

Los niños se quedaron estáticos al final del relato, nunca habían escuchado nada igual en toda su vida. Preocupada y algo culpable, la mujer los miraba fijamente, aliviada por haber decidido evitar ciertos detalles, como que los cuerpos fueron encontrados destrozados y despojados de su corazón.

— ¡Algún día iré a esa mansión! — Rompió Gold el silencio sin previo aviso.

En cambio Yellow, todavía asustada seguía sin moverse. Tenía muy claro que ella no iría a aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Y ahora simplemente no podía creerlo. Iba a ir al origen de sus pesadillas de la infancia, al lugar al que aunque la razón le dijera lo contrario, no podía dejar de temer. Y todo por culpa de Gold. Desde que escuchó la historia de boca de su abuela, el chico había estado "obsesionado" con dicha casa y por fin había conseguido lograrlo. En aquellos últimos días había recordado decenas de veces ese relato en un intento de convencerse de que la historia era falsa. Pero cada vez que volvía a pasar por su mente, iba cobrando mayor fuerza y le hacía imaginar cosas nuevas, escalofriantes, que no hacían más que alimentar su miedo.<p>

Se incorporó en su cama con todos esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza y con un malestar causado por la desconfianza y el temor. Desde el exterior de la casa escuchó un ligero rumor de voces y pisadas que dedujo que serían de sus amigos. No faltó mucho para que tuviera a Gold aporreando la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Yellow! — La rubia soltó un suspiro, enterrando la cara en sus manos — ¡No seas tardona, ya han llegado todos!

Bien sabía que pelear con Gold no le serviría lo más mínimo, así que lentamente abandonó su cuarto y empezó a recorrer los largos pasillos de la casa. Sin cesar en su empeño de tranquilizarse llegó a la entrada, lugar en el que su hermano la estaba esperando.

— Pareces un alma en pena... — Le dijo Gold abriendo la puerta del exterior, dejando ver a los cuatro chicos que esperaban fuera.

Yellow examinó los rostros de cada uno de ellos: el gesto despreocupado de Red, la seriedad completa de Green, el habitual brillo divertido de los ojos de Blue mezclado con matices de preocupación, y la mirada molesta y respiración acelerada de Crystal. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido convencidos o chantajeados por Gold para acompañarlo a la mansión. Ni siquiera Green había podido negarse.

Los seis intercambiaron sus miradas fugazmente y comenzaron el camino a la mansión del bosque. No hablarían mucho durante ese recorrido.

* * *

><p>Los seis adolescentes se pararon para admirar la imponente mansión que se alzaba frente a ellos. Era una casa antigua, de fachada empedrada y cubierta parcialmente de musgo. Esto era de lo poco que se podía divisar en aquel momento, pues con la única excepción de la luz de sus móviles que hacían de linternas improvisadas, la oscuridad de la noche se cernía frente a ella.<p>

— ¿Vamos? — Avanzó Gold hacia la entrada.

Los demás lo siguieron instantes después, menos Yellow que seguía parada en el mismo sitio. Ya en ese lugar la rubia notaba como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho de la ansiedad que sentía, las piernas le temblaban y escalofríos puntuales le recorrían la espalda. Prácticamente paralizada como estaba, vio como Red se separaba un poco del grupo y se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Estás asustada? — Continuó hablando por lo obvio de su pregunta — Si te digo la verdad, yo también lo estoy un poco.

Los ojos rojos se cruzaron con los de color ámbar, y el chico le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Yellow. Si no hubiera estado tan muerta de miedo quizás se hubiera sonrojado un poco.

— Es que... yo no puedo evitarl...

— Es natural sentir miedo, lo raro sería no hacerlo ¿no crees? — La interrumpió — Pero eso no significa que no puedas vencerlo, yo sé que eres una persona valiente. Y además, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

En cierto modo las palabras de ánimo y la sonrisa de Red hicieron el efecto que este deseaba, pues Yellow empezó a sentirse algo más segura de sí misma. A parte de eso, si Red la tenía por una persona valiente no lo decepcionaría.

La amistad entre los dos había nacido tiempo atrás, cuando la familia de Yellow y Gold se mudó desde la gran ciudad hasta aquel pequeño pueblo debido a la enfermedad respiratoria que Yellow sufría, y de hecho le remitió por completo desde aquel momento. La chica siempre había sido una persona tímida por lo que no hizo amigos con facilidad, hasta que conoció a Red y a Blue. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo grandes amigos, y a raíz de esta amistad Yellow conoció a Green, otro chico amigo de Red y Blue que iba a otra escuela.

Por otra parte Gold conoció a una chica de su misma edad y ambos, a pesar de su diferente carácter, se convirtieron en mejores amigos al poco tiempo. Muchos habían especulado sobre si entre ellos había algo más que amistad, pero nunca dieron ningún indicio de ello.

Con paso firme Yellow siguió a Red hasta la entrada, dónde los otros chicos los estaban esperando.

— Está abierto — Dijo Gold empujando la puerta, generando un sonoro crujido en la madera — Vamos dentro — Pronunció con la emoción plasmada en la voz.

— Qué remedio — Se resignó Green siendo el primero en entrar a la mansión.

Uno a uno fueron atravesando el umbral de la puerta, las últimas en hacerlo Blue y Yellow.

— Vamos Yellow, si nos quedamos aquí fuera será mucho peor — La castaña tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Los seis atravesaron el oscuro y siniestro recibidor hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala de estar. A los lados de esta se situaban dos puertas, y en su frente una gran escalera que conducía al piso de arriba. Yellow cayó en la cuenta de que el suelo de madera de la mansión estaba tapado en todo lo que había recorrido por húmedas y raídas alfombras, totalmente desgastadas por el paso de los años. A su vez el papel de la pared se caía en muchas partes, y tenía aspecto húmedo y mal conservado. La ausencia de muebles en la estancia llamaba la atención.

— Y bien listillo, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? — Se cruzó de brazos Crystal, intentando disimular el miedo que sentía.

Gold iluminó a la chica con el móvil que llevaba en la mano.

— Pues dividirnos para buscar — Dijo con calma antes de girarse hacia los mayores — ¿Tres y tres?

A diferencia de la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, Green formuló la pregunta que todos se hacían interiormente.

— ¿Para buscar el qué?

Un extraño crujido hizo que todos se giraran hacia una de las paredes.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Preguntó agitada Yellow.

— Seguro que tan sólo ha sido una rata o algo así — Intentó tranquilizarla su mejor amigo.

La mirada que Blue le lanzó al de ojos rojos lo habría asustado si hubiera alcanzado a verla. La rubia sentía pánico a las ratas.

— No ha podido ser una rata, no te preocupes cariño — Dijo abrazando a Yellow, que temblaba como un flan de arriba a abajo.

Para sorpresa de todos Gold se alejó del grupo y empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras.

— Ya que no me dejáis hablar iré yo solo a buscar al fantasma — Continuó subiendo peldaño a peldaño.

Crystal procedió a seguirlo tras lanzarle una mirada suplicante a Green, alumbrada por la luz que el móvil de Red le proporcionaba. El castaño suspiró resignado dirigiéndose al azabache y a las dos chicas, que seguían abrazadas una a la otra.

— Supongo que alguien tendrá que cuidar de los dos, salid de aquí si queréis — Después de estas palabras y sin dejarles tiempo a responder siguió a los menores al piso de arriba perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Los tres que quedaron en la sala inicial soltaron un suspiro de alivio, estaban decididos a abandonar el lugar. Sin tener la necesidad de hablar entre ellos se dirigieron a la puerta cruzando el recibidor por el que había venido.

— Creía que la habíamos dejado abierta — Afirmó algo extrañado Red al llegar al final de dicho pasillo.

Las chicas que lo seguían miraron confusas la puerta. Ellas también tenían por seguro que no habían cerrado aquella puerta.

— Pues habrá que abrirla — Dijo decidida Blue dándole su móvil, que hacía de linterna también, a Yellow y tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Al tirar la primera vez y ver que no podía, el chico se unió a ella, pero ni entre los dos consiguieron librarse del cierre. En ese momento el pánico y la ansiedad volvió con más fuerza a los tres. Estaban atrapados dentro de una mansión enorme, oscura y que les inspiraba un profundo temor.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Yellow siendo rodeada por los brazos de Blue.

— Deberíamos buscar a los demás — Respondió Red adelantándose a la castaña.

Los tres se quedaron en el sitio, dudosos de empezar a avanzar hacia la oscuridad. Finalmente fue Red el que se decidió a hacerlo, las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo.

Yellow caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas prestando atención a ver por dónde pisaba. El hecho de que estuvieran encerrados le parecía terrorífico, pero si algo provocaba que en ese momento que su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho era que alguien había tenido que cerrar la puerta, y por tanto no estaban solos en la casa. ¿Un secuestrador? ¿El fantasma? ¿Alguien que tan sólo quiere gastarles una broma? Por increíble que pareciera, la última opción le parecía la más improbable. Ella nunca había creído en fantasmas — a pesar de que solía tener pesadillas con ellos — pero la confianza que su hermano tenía en encontrarlo y el problema de la puerta la ponían en serias dudas.

El encontrarse de frente con la escalera le indicó que estaban de vuelta a aquella sala, y al ver que tanto Red como Blue seguían avanzando por ellas tuvo que seguir adelante. La rubia no tenía su móvil allí y no quería quedarse sola, perdida e inmersa en la oscuridad. Pero sus piernas se paralizaron y no la dejaron seguir subiendo al notar un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Miró a su alrededor, los otros chicos parecían haber sentido lo mismo.

— Juguemos al escondite — Una voz sonó desde algún lugar de la estancia.

El corazón de Yellow casi se para allí mismo, aquellas palabras no eran ni de Red ni de Blue. Estos dos apuntaban con sus improvisadas linternas hacia todos lados con frenetismo, tan asustados como la rubia.

La voz siguió su discurso sin inmutarse.

— Pero para que sea más interesante el último jugador de los seis podrá pedir un deseo que habré de cumplir, la última vez resultó muy entretenido.

Yellow sabía que debería haber salido corriendo de allí, haber ido al encuentro de su hermano, pero en su lugar se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Buscaba el origen de la voz deseosa de reconocer a alguno de sus amigos como su dueño, pero el sentido común le decía que era improbable que lo fueran ¿Y si era el fantasma?

El azabache subió un par de escalones con rapidez, esperando que las dos chicas lo siguieran, pero al parecer la castaña estaba igual de paralizada que Yellow.

— ¡Blue, Yellow, vamos! — Las llamó.

La rubia fue hasta donde estaba el chico, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por superar el miedo. En cambio Blue se quedó parada.

— ¡Blue, debemos escondernos! — Le gritó Red.

— ¿Es que no lo comprendéis? ¡Es una broma, tiene que serlo! Seguro que en cualquier momento saldrán Crys, Green y Gold vestidos de fantasma. – Habló la castaña riéndose, su habitual carcajada matizada por la intranquilidad.

Las palabras de Blue hicieron pensar a Yellow. ¿Acaso era lógico ir a esconderse? ¿Acaso no era más lógico pensar que era una broma? La respuesta para ella estaba muy clara.

— Red, quizás Blue tenga ra... – Su suave susurro fue interrumpido.

— ¿Necesitáis pruebas? ¡Necesitáis pruebas! No me será difícil demostraros lo cierto de mis palabras – La voz sonaba cada vez más cerca.

La castaña iba a abrir la boca para protestar, para exigir a Gold que se dejara de tonterías y les dejara salir de allí, pero en su lugar un grito salió de su garganta.

Lo siguiente que sintieron Red y Yellow fue la sangre de Blue salpicando sus rostros.

A partir de ese momento todo fue como una especie de secuencia de sensaciones e imágenes sueltas para la chica, que apenas era consciente de lo que sentía.

Ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga cayendo contra los escalones, bañándolos con la sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Notar como la mano de Red buscaba la suya y tiraba de ella alejándola de la escena. Distinguir a una sombra agachándose frente a Blue y hundiendo la mano en su pecho.

Notaba como iba siendo conducida por los oscuros pasillos a toda velocidad, pero andaba — o más bien corría – por pura inercia pues su mente se hallaba en otra parte.

Blue estaba muerta.

Sin ser capaz de retener las lágrimas, podía sentir como su rostro se iba humedeciendo gota a gota. Lloraba por Blue, por su muerte y porque sabía que ella no sería la única. En parte sabía que lloraba por su propia muerte, por la de su hermano y por las de todos. Todo era pesimismo en ella. Las referencias al relato de su abuela eran bien claras, y en aquel momento de pánico extremo se le hacía aún más.

Fue consciente de su situación cuando se pararon de seco, y tras ello sintió el fuerte abrazo al que Red la sometió.

— Ye-Yellow... Blue es-está... – Su voz se iba quebrando con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

— Blue está muerta – Finalizó la rubia con una firmeza que ni ella misma sabría explicar de donde venía.

Los dos se separaron lentamente. Aún en una absoluta penumbra Yellow pudo distinguir los ojos de fuego de su compañero clavándose en los suyos. Un fuego apagado por las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, el terror aún ocultado por la pena. Al chico le parecía increíble que su pequeña e inocente amiga pudiera haber pasado página, superar aquella pérdida apenas unos minutos después cuando aún el llanto afloraba en sus ojos.

— Red, tenemos que salir de aquí – Le dijo Yellow dejando a un lado sus aptitudes derrotistas.

— Y el asesino...

— Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos – Fue la contundente respuesta de la chica – Busquemos la forma de escapar.

El asombro de Red iba en aumento, jamás había visto a Yellow de aquella forma. ¿Qué había sido de aquella chica dulce e inocente? La única explicación que pudo darle era el instinto de supervivencia. Había escuchado que en una situación extrema las personas eran capaces de cambiar radicalmente.

Pero Yellow no había cambiado en absoluto. En la mente de la chica el terror y la tristeza se debatían sin descanso, ser decidida y valiente era la única forma que encontraba de poder o por lo menos intentar de huir de todo ese sufrimiento. Y antes que su propia vida, no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera a su hermano. Menos aún que le llegara la muerte.

El crujir de la madera del suelo los sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos. Alarmados y con un gran miedo, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse estáticos en su lugar conteniendo la respiración. En aquella sala completamente vacía de muebles — como todo el resto de estancias por las que habían pasado – no había lugar para esconderse, mal lugar si se suponía que jugaban al "escondite".

— ¿Red... ? ¿Blue...? ¿Yel-Yellow...? — Escucharon decir a una voz femenina.

Relajaron sus cuerpos y el chico alumbró el cuerpo de la intrusa, que no era otra que Crystal.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — Fue lo primero que preguntó Yellow al ver que esta se encontraba sola.

— Escuchamos un grito y decidimos separarnos para buscar el origen — Explicó rápidamente Crystal.

Red, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, alzó la voz lo sufuciente como para ser oído por las dos chicas.

— ¿Y Green ha aprobado esa tontería?

La chica de las coletas lo miró molesta.

— Nos pareció razonable cuando Gold lo propuso — Apartó molesta la mirada, cayendo en la cuenta de la desaparición de Blue — ¿Dónde está Blue?

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga las mentes de Red y Yellow reaccionaron, Green y Gold estaban en peligro.

— Blue ha muerto — Dijo Red tomando a Crystal por el brazo, la chica no era capaz de creer lo que oía —.

— No bromeéis — Les exigió sin oponer resistencia al tirón del chico que la iba conduciendo por el pasillo de vuelta a la escalera.

Yellow caminaba justo detrás de ellos, un par de lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— Ojalá lo estuviéramos haciendo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Has encontrado algo?<p>

El chico de ojos dorados negó levemente con la cabeza, el castaño apenas alcanzó a verlo.

— Pues deberíamos volver con Crystal, estará asustada si no ha encontrado a nadie, al igual que nosotros — Dijo Green abandonando la habitación en la que se había encontrado con su amigo menor —.

Caminó lentamente con la intención de esperar a Gold, pero tras unos instantes de no escuchar ningún sonido en aquella oscuridad que se había creado después de que su móvil se quedara sin batería, le pareció extraño que el chico no le siguiera.

— ¿Gold? — Lo llamó retrocediendo sobre sus pasos.

Estaba llegando al marco de la puerta cuando un golpe se escuchó dentro de la estancia. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor intentando mantener la calma, diciéndose que todo iría bien. Cuando alcanzó a ver algo ya fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Q-qué le has hecho a-a...? ¡GOLD!

* * *

><p>Aquellos eran los primeros muebles que encontraban en toda la mansión, una larga mesa de comedor con todo preparado para una comida que debería haber sido efectuada muchos años atrás y un amplio armario en un rincón de la sala. La escena le resultó realmente escalofriante a Yellow, intentaba no imaginar lo que les ocurrió a los que deberían haber sido los comensales.<p>

Los ojos de los tres chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que iban avanzando sin necesidad de la luz de sus móviles los cuáles revelaban su situación al... Yellow no estaba muy segura de como llamarle, pues aún se resistía a pensar que aquel asesino era un fantasma. Un grito que era el nombre de su hermano se escuchó a unas habitaciones de allí.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de todos, imaginando lo peor.

— Red... tengo que buscar a Gold... — Susurró Yellow dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero el chico la paró tomándola del brazo.

— Iré yo — Se giró a hablarle a Crystal también — Escondeos y esperad a que vuelva — Sin darles opción a protestar se marchó del comedor.

Las dos chicas se miraron, y depués pasaron la vista por la sala buscando un lugar para ocultarse. Crystal eligió hacerlo debajo de la mesa y Yellow en el interior del armario. Una vez decidido, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, cada una se posicionó en su escondite haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Desde el interior de aquel armario Yellow pensaba en su hermano, aterrorizada por la idea de que estuviera muerto. Como Blue. Y pensar que apenas hace una hora estaba hablando normalmente con ella. Pero no lloraría otra vez, sería valiente, sabía que su mejor amiga se sentiría orgullosa de ella.

Se asomó por el hueco de la cerradura para intentar ver a Crystal, pero una figura en la otra esquina de la sala le llamó la atención. ¿Crystal no sabía que era estúpido quedarse en un lugar así? Estuvo tentada de salir a prevenirla, pero cuando aquella persona que creía era su amiga empezó a caminar y se colocó frente a la mesa sus piernas no reaccionaron. Era la misma criatura que había acabado con la vida de Blue, y las había encontrado.

El pánico la inundó por completo y su agitada respiración podría incluso delatar su posición, pero no era capaz de controlarla. No era capaz de imaginar como se sentiría Crystal.

Aquellos instantes fueron eternos para las dos chicas. El tiempo se paralizó y volvió a correr violentamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Te encontré.

El corazón de las dos se paró en ese instante, con la incertidumbre y el egoísta deseo de que atrapara a la otra. Cosa que se cumplió en el caso de Yellow.

— ¡AUXILIO! — Gritó Crystal al notar como era arrastrada fuera de su escondite.

La mayor se asomó por la cerradura sin hacer ningún, con el pánico aún en el cuerpo y sintiendo ahora compasión por la chica. Pero de ninguna forma se cambiaría por ella, aún debía encontrar a Gold.

El fantasma — Yellow empezaba a asumir que lo era — levantó a Crystal por el cuello sin llegar a tocarla acallando sus gritos, y ante el verdadero terror de la chica alzando la otra mano hizo que toda la cubertería que se encontraba sobre la mesa volara hacia su cuerpo. Yellow apartó la vista al ver que el cuerpo de la chica era atravesado por los todos los cuchillos y tenedores, haciéndole grandes heridas. El asesino la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el charco de su propia sangre que se había formado al momento.

Aún estaba Crystal con vida y tosiendo sangre, cuando Yellow pudo ver como la figura se arrodillaba ante ella — al igual que hizo con Blue —. No le fue difícil adivinar que haría a continuación. Con un nudo en el estómago, ganas de vomitar y nuevas lágrimas de pena y pánico resbalando por sus mejillas pudo observar como el último aliento de Crys le era arrebatado, arrebatándole su propio corazón.

* * *

><p>Desde su posición privilegiada entre las sombras podía ver al chico de ojos rojos con total claridad. Estaba arrodillado en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo el cadáver de lo que una vez había sido su mejor amigo, pues el cuerpo de Green — aparte de la característica extracción del corazón — estaba completamente lleno de cortes y su cara estaba irreconocible. Rió para sus adentros, desde luego que había hecho un buen trabajo.<p>

Instantes después, harto de lo que él consideraba una escena completamente patética, se dispuso a salir de su escondite y cobrarse su segunda víctima, pero la llegada de Yellow lo detuvo. El gesto y la expresión que la chica tenía hacían prever algo interesante.

— Mi hermano está muerto — Formuló la rubia en lo que podría parecer una pregunta.

Red sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y alumbró en dirección una de las esquinas, revelando la chaqueta de Gold ensangrentada y llena de arañazos. Eso fue suficiente para Yellow.

— En parte tenía el presentimiento, Gold nunca habría sido tan precavido como para ocultarse — Dijo con la voz quebrada — Le fallé, le fallamos.

El azabache se separó del cadáver de Green y se giró para mirar a la chica.

— No sólo le hemos fallado a él, sino a todos. Y ahora es nuestro turno — La voz de Red había perdido todo atisbo de ánimo o esperanza, la natural energía que desbordaba.

Yellow negó con la cabeza, arriesgándose a no ser vista por Red.

— Los otros murieron por elección. Blue decidió no tomar esto en serio, Crystal eligió un escondite incorrecto, Green decidió ir con Gold y Crystal... mi hermano murió por nuestra culpa — Pronunció con dificultad, mientras rompía en llanto de nuevo.

Red miraba su figura en la oscuridad, sorprendido por el dato de la muerte de Crys. En realidad todos habían muerto por culpa de Gold. Sin él jamás hubieran ido a la mansión.

— Mi hermano murió porque me impediste ir a por él, y yo te hice caso — La voz de Yellow temblaba con cada palabra que entonaba — Ahora debo vengarle, y de paso salvarme a mí misma.

El chico vio con horror como Yellow sacaba un objeto de su ropa. Poco a poco la chica iba caminando hacia él, y podía ir distinguiendo la forma de un cuchillo. Lo que no sabía que era que ese cuchillo estaba cubierto de la sangre de Crystal, pues la rubia lo había obtenido tras sacarlo de su cuerpo.

— Yellow, todo irá bien, no debes hacer esto... — Intentaba razonar Red, sabía que de bien poco le valdría ponerse en su contra o realizar alguna acción violenta en aquel momento.

— No, nada ha ido ni irá bien — En el rostro de Yellow se formó una sonrisa serena que en aquella circunstancia podría ser considerada como macabra — Aunque puede que después de la muerte haya un lugar en el que realmente todo vaya bien.

Dicho esto último la chica se abalanzó sobre Red, clavándole el cuchillo en el cuello y mezclando la sangre de Crystal con la suya. El chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar a Yellow pues no la veía capaz de matar a ninguna persona. La inocente y dulce Yellow. No podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

— ¡Mi hermano está muerto por tu culpa! ¡Maldito! — La chica le propinaba profundas incisiones por todo el pecho, bañando las heridas con sus propias lágrimas.

Red intentaba decir algo, pronunciar unas últimas palabras antes de morir, pero de su boca sólo salía más y más sangre. Su último pensamiento fue para Yellow, su mejor amiga y la persona que le había arrebatado la vida.

Incluso con el chico muerto, Yellow seguía acuchillándolo, descargando su ira contra el que consideraba el responsable de la muerte de Gold. En aquella frágil mente cualquier idea era posible como solución a la desaparición de un ser querido. Además si Red estaba muerto, eso significaba que ella era la última en juego. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del azabache profundamente aliviada, llenándose de sangre en el proceso.

«El último jugador de los seis podrá pedir un deseo que habré de cumplir.»

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que había dicho el fantasma. Ahora podría huir de allí y escapar de tanta muerte. Cogió el móvil de Red y alumbrando la estancia sin ningún temor se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto él había permanecido escondido todo aquel tiempo, observando la escena. Jamás hubiera pensado que Yellow pudiera hacer algo así, pero decían que el instinto de supervivencia podía llevar a las personas hasta límites insospechados.

Una vez la chica se hubo alejado lo suficiente se dirigió hacia el cadáver de Red con calma. Una vez llegó frente a él se arrodilló, y tomando el cuchillo que la rubia había dejado a un lado del cuerpo lo clavó en el pecho y fue delineando un círculo que rodeaba su corazón. Cuando vio que el agujero era lo suficientemente grande, metió la mano para agarrar dicho órgano y tirar con fuerza de él para extraerlo. Con cierto disgusto observó como Yellow, en su locura, lo había dañado haciéndole un buen corte en la zona derecha.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? — Escuchó una voz conocida detrás de él.

— Lo tengo — Le respondió mostrándole el corazón de Red con una sonrisa — Y te recuerdo que Yellow me toca a mí — Continuó caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

El llegado más tarde lo siguió.

— Por supuesto, no te arrebataré tal placer.

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que era feliz. A pesar de la muerte de todos sus amigos y la de su propio hermano, se podría decir que era feliz. En cierta parte el matar a Red — por increíble que pareciera — la había hecho sentir mejor consigo misma, ahora Gold tendría un mejor descanso.<p>

Bajaba con tranquilidad las escaleras cuando un desagradable olor le llegó. Descendió los últimos escalones que le quedaban de manera apresurada para dirigirse al pasillo del recibidor e huir de allí, pero al pasar por delante de la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de la sala el olor aumentó y con él su curiosidad. ¿Qué despediría tal desagradable hedor? Poniéndose la mano en la nariz abrió lentamente la puerta de aquella sala. Con la otra mano sostenía el móvil que le había arrebatado a Red y encendiéndolo iluminó parcialmente el lugar, que estaba repleto de estanterías. Parecía una biblioteca, pero en lugar de libros había unos pequeños bultos. Al acercarse para ver qué eran unas terribles ganas de vomitar le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Eran corazones. De distintos tamaños, algunos de color natural, otros prácticamente descompuestos e incluso deformados por el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Te gusta?

Yellow se giró bruscamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz — que reconoció como la del asesino — , encontrando a un adolescente de piel pálida, pelo castaño y desordenado, y unos profundos ojos azules. Le llamó la atención el que sus ropas eran muy extrañas, como de otra época. Y entonces recordó la historia de su abuela.

«Todos los miembros de la familia había sido asesinados la noche anterior, todos menos el hijo menor del cuál no encontraron rastro. Finalmente, tras una serie de investigaciones, llegaron a la conclusión de que era el niño el que había matado a su familia por razones totalmente desconocidas.»

El pánico volvió a llenarla.

— ¡No me hagas nada! — Suplicó — ¡Dijiste que cumplirías el deseo del último, déjame escapar!

El chico empezó a reír, helando la sangre de Yellow.

— Tan sólo te pregunté si te gustaba nuestra colección, no te alarmes. Te sorprenderías de saber cuánta gente viene por aquí — Dijo yendo hacia la estantería con los corazones que parecían más recientes y señalando uno — ¿Ves este? Es el del chico que mataste, una lástima que lo dañaras tanto. Y este de aquí es de la chica castaña... ¿Blue se llamaba?, sin duda tiene una forma preciosa.

La chica hubiera querido correr y escapar de allí, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar. Le aterrorizaba ver a hablar al chico — fantasma — sobre eso con tanta naturalidad.

— No la asustes, y hermanita, el último soy yo — Al escuchar aquella voz el corazón de Yellow dio un vuelco.

Se giró hacia la puerta para ver a Gold, sin su chaqueta y cubierto de sangre. En su mano derecha sostenía un cuchillo.

— ¡Gold! — Lágrimas de alegría escaparon de sus ojos por el simple hecho de ver a su hermano al que creía muerto.

Caminó sin vacilación alguna hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando Gold la apuntó con el extremo de su cuchillo.

— Yellow, siempre tan ingenua e inocente, ¿de verdad pensabas abrazar a la persona que quiere matarte?

— ¿Q-Qué? — Balbuceó la chica anonadada.

Lágrimas de terror resbalaron por sus todavía húmedas mejillas, limpiando parte de la sangre de Red. Vio con espanto como el fantasma del chico asesino de toda su familia y su hermano se acercaban lentamente hacia ella. Retrocedió caminando hacia atrás, hasta que dio contra una de las estanterías.

— ¿Lo hacemos como siempre? — Preguntó el castaño.

— Como quieras — Respondió Gold mirando a Yellow — No te preocupes hermanita, será divertido.

Y clavó por primera vez el cuchillo en el pulmón derecho de la aterrorizada chica. Muchas otras incisiones seguirían a esta antes de que Yellow perdiera la vida. En su mente, la esperanza de ser feliz después de la muerte.

«Ahora, todo irá bien.»

* * *

><p>Y he aquí el fin de este coso raro (?) Es la primera vez que hago algo de estas características, y la verdad que me ha costado bastante el escribir algunas partes por el hecho de no saber como expresarlas. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido uwu ¡Y es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Estoy feliz conmigo por sobrepasar el límite de los 3500 en el que siempre me quedaba xDDD<p>

En fin, no sé si merezco reviews, pero igual los pido xD

**Rex**


End file.
